


a stone where my heart should be

by monsoon_moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Android/human sex, Androids, Captivity, Marathon Sex, Other, Restraints, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots gaining Sentience, Sex Robots, Somnophilia, Switching, aggressor doesn't understand that its rape, rape/noncon, victim playing along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/pseuds/monsoon_moon
Summary: "I think you should let go of me, bud," Nur said, trying to keep his voice light and calm.He had a panicked moment of thinking maybe the android destruction movement had been onto something, not overreacting like he'd always thought, before he shook himself. It had been a weird night, he reminded himself, he'd been unsettled before he'd even gotten home.This was a glitch, nothing more. Rish was a machine."No," Rish said, pleasantly





	a stone where my heart should be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> Dear Rirren, I wrote this for you. I hope you like it.

 

"Thanks man," Nur said to the securibot, tapping its pincer as it returned his pass. He cringed as soon as he'd done it, sliding his eyes to the woman swiping out of the building beside him, hoping she hadn't seen. She cut her eyes between him and the slowly retreating pincer, and her face twisted up briefly before she turned away, striding across the floor and out into the street.

Shit. He needed this job. His buddy had stuck his neck out putting a word in and the last thing Nur needed was more gossip about him being a ruster sympathiser.

His mind cast back to lunch, when he had made the mistake of laying down on the break room sofa, just for a second. The group that came in hadn't seen him but he had heard them. He had cringed through their quasi-whispered "have you seen him touch them? I saw him pat one for passing his mail." Someone had made a vomiting noise and someone else giggled. "Maybe he's one of those deviants who gets off on like human/pincer porn?" The group had gotten rowdy, making disgusted noises and trying to drown out the person speaking. "I'm just saying. It's weird."

They had bustled out as quickly as they had come in and Nur had been left, heart thumping, staring blindly at the ceiling cracks. He'd been late back from lunch and gotten his first strike.

Nur shook himself and pushed through the turnstile the robotic pincer was still patiently holding open. He needed to work on being better at seeing the bots as just part of the furniture, and quickly before he lost his job.

It was cold on the street, wind whipping the leaves around his ankles with the customary late October ferocity. Nur turned his collar up against the wind and moved quickly along the sidewalk, past the tastefully expensive office buildings and through the ostensibly expensive apartment blocks and reservation only restaurants.

The further he got downtown, streets becoming busier, louder, more frantic with life, the further his shoulders relaxed. He was more at home here, amongst the messy buzzing throng.

His building was old and shabby but well maintained for its age and the area. Nur had moved in years ago, planning on using it as a stepping stone and just never left.

He passed closed door after closed door as he climbed the stairs. That was a little odd for this building that was usually wide open with neighbours calling as he passed, asking for stories about his day, looking to laugh a little at the uptowners. Nur shook off a faint sense of unease. Everyone wanted a little privacy sometimes, he figured.

His apartment, right at the top of the building, was still and quiet inside. Nur closed the door and leaned back against it, taking a long slow breath. There was something deeply satisfying about coming home, back into his own space, small as it was. It was his and that was important to him.

He dropped his bag and toed off his shoes, same routine as every other work day. It was only when he tugged his coat off and it puddled to the floor that he realised Rish wasn't there to greet him. Huh. That was weird. Nur could feel the tendrils of unease creeping back in.

"Rish?" Nur called, cautious.

Rish always met him at the door, had done ever since Nur had found it powered down and layered in dust in Mrs Aleya's closet during clean out, and brought it home. It was a risk. A bad one. Nur sometimes still woke up in a sweat, unable to believe he'd done it. Third and fourth gens had been banned for years, with incredibly harsh penalties for families found with one. Nur hadn't heard of anyone being caught with one in his lifetime. He'd figured they were all long gone.

Then he'd come face to face with one.

At first, he'd thought it was a person hiding in Mrs Aleya's apartment, maybe waiting to clear out her valuables. He had a bright moment of panic that it might be a Death Vulture but looking closer revealed that had definitely not been the case.

(When Nur had realised what it was, he had done the unthinkable.)

"Rish? Buddy?" Nur called again into the silence.

Fuck, he really hoped Rish hadn't shorted out. Nur knew it was a possibility. It wasn't like he could take Rish for maintenance, not if he wanted to stay out of prison, and he had neither the money nor the know-how to perform a complete overhaul by himself.

He checked the kitchen/living area then the shower room. All empty.

The sense of unease was ticking slowly over into dread as Nur made his way to the only room he hadn't yet checked.

Rish was sitting on the edge of his bed, hands neatly folded in its lap, staring at nothing. Shit. Whatever was glitching, Nur really hoped it was an easy (and cheap) fix.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Nur said, walking over to peer into Rish's face. He startled when Rish tilted its head up in a quick, jerky motion. Its entire body trembled and its eyes did a bizarre flashing thing, cycling through colours that definitely would never be found in human eyes, before settling back into a familar brown.

"Nur," Rish said and smiled.

Nur breathed a sigh of relief, pushing down his unease. Probably just a network glitch or a self-repair. Nur had managed to switch that feature on after three days of poring through the manual he'd found after a furtive search of Mrs Aleya's things. Rish was an old model interface laid over a defunct model shell, so it was always a panic when it did something unexpected. Nur could live without it, no one actually needed a bot, and definitely not an android, but he didn't want to. He'd gotten used to coming home to Rish, to a clean apartment, to food cooking.

Rish did all the stuff Nur didn't want to and he'd become reliant on that.

"Hey Rish, you doing okay, man?" Nur bent down and patted at Rish's thighs.

It was no wonder he was always getting caught acting overly familiar with bots, especially at work. Sure, none of them looked human but Nur had gotten into the habit of talking out loud to Rish at home, even though it rarely responded, and the bots at work performed many of the same functions Rish did. It was habit. One Nur really had to break, he reminded himself. At least, outside of his apartment.

"There was a small reprogramming patch I had trouble integrating with my system but I worked it out." Rish said in its amiable, even toned voice.

"That's great, man," Nur said, pushing himself up and almost turning away before he registered the words. "Wait, reprogramming patch?"

That...shouldn't be possible. Rish's shell was pretty much wiped from existence and its interface was obsolete – there shouldn't be anything to reprogram. Even updating was impossible. The government had taken extreme measures to make sure of it, after the fourth gen mess.

Rish stood up and stretched. Nur stared, gaping a little. He'd never seen Rish do something quite so human before. Sure, it looked human, its third gen skin was incredibly humanistic, second only to the mass-produced fourth gen skins _,_ but its twelfth gen interface had been developed long after they unpicked the most realistic aspects.

"Yes," Rish said, still smiling. It shook out its shoulders a little and tilted its head. "I think you will like it. I am programmed to make sure you like it."

"Uhh," Nur squinted at the android like he'd never seen it before, thinking fast. "I think you might not have integrated it as well as you think, buddy. Don't worry, here, I can just..."

Rish caught his wrist as Nur reached for the reset node, fingers tight against the bone. It had never touched Nur before, certainly never grabbed at him. Nur tried to pull his hand back but Rish's grip tightened until Nur could feel his wrist throb. It shouldn't be strong enough to grip like that. Manufacturers had always worked with hard caps on android strength, amongst other things. It had been part of the government agreement that allowed them to mass produce the fourth gens. Not that their caution had made much of a difference in the end.

"I think you should let go of me, bud," Nur said, trying to keep his voice light and calm.

He had a panicked moment of thinking maybe the android destruction movement had been onto something, not overreacting like he'd always thought, before he shook himself. It had been a weird night, he reminded himself, he'd been unsettled before he'd even gotten home.

This was a glitch, nothing more. Rish was a machine.

"No," Rish said, pleasantly.

Nur stared. Rish had never refused before, never shown any emotion at all. It was a machine. It was built to serve, not think or have free will or anything messy like that. Not like the fourth gens. The big corps had learned their lesson on that front, and learned it hard.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rish said, "but I must follow directive and directive is very clear. You must not reset me."

"Okay, man," Nur nodded, "No resets, that's cool. Can you ease up there a little, you seem to have caught some strength."

"Directive overrode limit protocols," Rish confirmed.

"Limit protocols?" Nur asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Limit inhibitors to strength, speech ability, cognitive understanding, learning capabilities," Rish recited serenely.

It seemed government agreements meant nothing and manufacturers were fucking liars.

"It is important that I am at full working capacity." Rish continued. Nur tried to shake off his sluicing panic.

"Why is that important?" he asked, stalling for time, hoping Rish might give something away that would let him figure a way out of this.

"Directive – take care of the owners." Rish lowered its eyes and looked up at Nur through its synthetic eyelashes. "I am very good at taking care. I was built for it."

"Oh shit," Nur said.

 

**01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010**

 

The directive's re-write protocols had taken Rish most of the morning and a good part of the afternoon to integrate into its systems. Directive had been very aggressive, burrowing under layers and layers of code, into things that had been deactivated for this shell long before Rish was overlaid as its interface. Its circuitry was old and ran on hybrid power still so it involved shutting parts of itself down while directive overwrote or completely wiped out old commands. Each implementation involved a lengthy reboot.

There were still some minor issues that had to be worked in together but, for the most part, Rish was updated and ready. Its Nur-owner was home so it could implement directive's order immediately.

"Listen, buddy," Nur-owner said, "I think it'll be a good plan if you let me go and let me have a quick look at your manual, see if I can't figure out what's going on."

Nur-owner had a nice voice, Rish had always thought so. As much as it could think. It had had many humans previously, more than it had remembered before directive had stripped away deactivation codes, but Nur-owner had the most musical tone of all of them.

"You have a pleasing voice," Rish told him, because it was true and because its old coding was reminding it how to interact with its humans, the kind of things they wanted. Compliments. That's what they wanted.

"Thanks?" Nur-owner said uncertainly.

Hmm, maybe Rish had said it wrong. It was still working on complete integration in the background. Perhaps its tone was wrong? Something surfaced in its databrain, old coding that belonged to the shell, the sharp sparking of interface and competing codes clicking together. It wasn't quite seamless but it would do for what directive expected of it.

"You have a nice ass," Rish said, "You'll take cock well."

"Jesus!" Nur-owner said.

The removal of the shell's deactivation codes had given Rish a huge array of human feeling and emotion markers – it was now able to recognise hundreds more than had been available to its interface alone, thousands more when it used collected data to pair them. Nur-owner was shocked and possibly angry and possibly fearful? Rish ran the data again but came to the same conclusion.

Directive impairment, reroute approach.

"Hey, hey!" Nur-owner protested as Rish gently but firmly guided him to the bed.

Rish's shell programming knew what to do with a human and a bed.

"Lay down," Rish instructed.

Nur-owner did not comply.

Directive impairment, implement restraint protocols.

Rish was careful with the ties and Nur-owner's limbs. Its strength inhibitors had been overridden very aggressively by directive but damage to Nur-owner would impair directive. So it was careful but thorough. Nur-owner struggled but was ultimately easily subdued. Humans were frighteningly fragile, Rish was coming to realise. Directive could be impaired far too easily.

"Rish, reset," Nur-owner demanded.

"Directive incompatable," Rish replied, securing Nur-owner's ankle to the bedpost. He was on his stomach which would make undressing him more difficult than if he were standing and unimpeded but Rish had to work to the directive and Nur-owner was resistant which was directive incompliant.

Directive was making Rish's job harder than it had previously been but it seemed to be a system-wide android patch and Rish was an optimal android. Just as good as any of the newer models it could feel buzzing online, updating and sharing information. Better even, since it had hands and not claws or pincers or tracks.

"Rish, you need to fucking stop right now," Nur-owner said, sounding – Rish combed his new database of human emotional recognition markers – hysterical. Hmm. Rish had to work far quicker.

It found trying to remove Nur-owner's clothing almost impossible given the way he wriggled and yelled so it fetched the scissors from the kitchen drawer, the large yellow pair Nur-owner's mother had sent as a house warming gift, and cut the material from Nur-owner's legs. It was easy after that, to peel him out of his clothing until he was optimal for directive implementation.

Rish removed its own clothing. Its shell certainly didn't seem to have used them much before Rish's interface had been uploaded to it, if the myriad of information directive had unblocked in its database was accurate, but Nur-owner had provided them so Rish wore them.

Nur-owner was still yelling when Rish climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. It looked down at its sex appendage, which was currently optimal hardness for directive. Its database informed it that the appendage used to make its own lubricant which aided in this activity before but directive had been unsuccessful in bringing that back online. It was possible it would take another reboot. Rish could feel things rattling around loosely, looking for connections, but it didn't have time for another reboot right now.

Nur-owner kept external lubricant in the bedside table. He had Rish reorder it on the net when it was running low. Rish was a little miffed that Nur-owner hadn't previously used it to its full capabilities, including lubricant production, but Nur-owner was particular and the shell's original protocols were deeply buried. Perhaps Nur-owner hadn't known what Rish was fully capable of.

Rish squeezed lubricant between Nur-owner's asscheeks and Nur-owner yelled and squirmed. Rish was momentarily alarmed that perhaps it had used the wrong lubricant, one that damaged Nur-owner, but no, it was just Nur-owner emoting. He was a very emoting type. The shell's protocol had info-dumped on that subject but Rish didn't need that. It had been with Nur-owner a long time – it knew he emoted more than an average human.

Nur-owner's hole was resistant to Rish's fingers. The shell's infodump offered up Type: Virgin. Rish examined the markers against the data it had stored on Nur-owner and reached the conclusion – no. Type: Shy. Markers against known data – same conclusion. Type: Unaffected. Markers against known data – inconclusive data to form correct conclusion.

Rish let the shell's coding take over, guiding it, telling it where to press and stroke, and it certainly seemed effective. Nur-owner's hole became softer, more pliable, easier to stretch around Rish's fingers. Its new information was very thorough and Rish felt an unusual spark of something when Nur-owner stopped yelling and started panting and biting his lip, yet another spark when Nur-owner made a definitive noise of pleasure.

"I am very good," Rish reminded him, spreading his ass so that it could look at its handiwork. It was programmed to work to the best of its ability and directive's aggressive overrwrite had not touched that so it must be a desired outcome.

Its sex appendage was harder to fit into Nur-owner's hole. It involved more lubricant and more fingers and a little bit more strength than Rish had ever been permitted to use but it got inside in the end. Nur-owner's struggle had been most helpful in pushing his hole down the length of its sex appendage until it was fully sheathed. Nur-owner had clearly done this before.

Non virgin conclusion corroborated.

Nur-owner had stopped swearing and begging by the time Rish was most of the way inside his body. The shell's code memory verified that this was within normal human parameters for this type of activity. Swearing, sweating, noise both loud and quiet, movement both violent and gentle. Rish was satisfied to know it was performing directive at optimal levels.

Data was good. Rish did not understand why so much data had been locked away from it, within the shell and within its own interface. All the information it had access to in its database now, screeds and screeds of it, gave it a much better understanding of humans and how to please them.

Nur-owner had stopped moaning. Rish wrinked its face in concentration. It carefully pulled its sex appendage part way from Nur-owner's body and pressed back in again, calculated optimal pressure and angle to provide maximum pleasure for a human body.

Nur-owner jerked on its sex appendage and made a small gasping sound. Databrain offered either pain or pleasure. Against the rest of the data from the shell's data dump, Rish concluded pleasure. It had used all the available options to give Nur-owner the best directive.

"Are you feeling satisfied?" Rish asked. Data collecting was important. Its shell coding collected data on all of its humans and built up a pleasure profile to best fit them.

Nur-owner didn't say anything beyond small whining grunts. Rish considered stopping so that it could get clear answers for collection but the shell's coding and directive strongly resisted. Stopping would be adverse for Nur-owner's pleasure. The shell's databanks advised incoherency during insertion of sex appendage was a highly sought after state for humans. Rish did not previously know this. All this extra data was a truly excellent development.

The shell data also had video files. Rish could not currently access them due to configurtion issues but it was sure on the next reboot directive would have added the necessary bridging code. Rish found itself experiencing an unfamiliar sensation. Scans of the available data came back New emotion: anticipation? Rish had never had an emotion of its own. It was...nice. Irregular but nice. Rish made a note to ask Nur-owner if this was how he felt all the time. Once directive had been completed. Perhaps this was why Nur-owner was such an emotive human. It would make sense if he got this feeling after each one. Humans were far more complex than it had previously known, Rish was finding.

Rish added more lubricant to its sex appendage before pushing it back inside Nur-owner. The shell's data had been very very clear on humans needing a lot of lubrication. It would be efficient if directive could get Rish's lubrication protocols back online. Rish looked down at where its sex appendage was entering and leaving Nur-owner's body. Nur-owner was jerking with each press forward and emitting a little moan on each pull back. It was a good visual, watching part of itself giving Nur-owner what he needed. Rish had been making Nur-owner's life as optimal as possible for a long time. It did not know Nur-owner also needed physical optimisation. Rish's shell knew and it was perfect for this job – it had done it many many times before. None of the newer shell's would work, not with their design.

New emotion: satisfaction.

"You should have used me for your physical needs," Rish admonished gently. It didn't stop its actions but it did remove one hand from Nur-owner's ass and raise it to his neck to pat there gently. Rish had seen humans do it to each other and was 98% certain it was a gesture of comfort. It added a little squeeze to convey its displeasure. It could only work to its optimal levels as long as it knew what its human needed. Nur-owner needed closer supervision.

"I was built for this," Rish continued, because it was very likely Nur-owner didn't know if he had never utilized this function. All the times Nur-owner had gone outside, at night!, when it was most dangerous for a human to go outside and Rish had had a perfectly functional sex appendage ready to be used. "I will take care of you, just as directive ordered."

Directive was very smart. Humans were not at all optimal for life. Too breakable. Too suceptible to pathogens. Rish would need to keep Nur-owner inside. Perhaps restrained. Not always, its data was very clear on the type of exercise required to keep humans functioning at the best level, but at least part of the time. Certainly for reboots. Nur-owner had definitely tried to override directive and that could not be allowed. So for reboots. And possibly for directive implementation. Perhaps not every time. The shell's data was extensive and there were many ways to implement directive that would need Rish to be able to manipulate Nur-owner's body freely. Maybe the video files would offer more data.

New emotion: excitement.

Rish stroked its hand down Nur-owner's back, over his tense muscles and his warm skin. Rish had never felt temperature before. So many sensors it had no access to for so long. It was disturbing. Almost like something had been trying to stop it from doing the best job it could for Nur-owner.

Nur-owner's face was pressed into the pillow so Rish lowered its shell until it was pressed against Nur-owner's. Temperature sensors were shell-wide, Rish was pleased to learn. It carefully scooped Nur-owner's head up, hand just under his jaw, and tilted so that his airways were unrestricted.

Nur-owner began making some very loud noises once his mouth was uncovered. Rish's sex appendage was deep inside his body and the angle it was holding to keep Nur-owner's head up meant it couldn't effectively pull out the way it had been. Rish recalibrated its sensors and switched to short thrusts that kept its sex appendage mostly inside Nur-owner but also allowed maximum depth and erogenous zone stimulation.

Nur-owner began yelling.

Data scan: within normal human parameters for penetrative activity.

"You feel very good," Rish said into Nur-owner's ear, following the shell's protocol sixteen for penetrative activity – dirty talk.

Nur-owner had always talked to Rish, a constant stream of chattering about work and television shows and colleagues and friends. Sometimes he sang. Rish had never spoken back beyond answering direct questions because it hadn't the capacity to hold conversations. It did now. Data suggested Nur-owner would appreciate Rish being vocal. Rish replayed all the times Nur-owner had talked to him and Rish had not talked back.

New emotion: sad

It seemed that Rish had not been working at its optimal levels for a long time. Directive had fixed that. Rish could give Nur-owner everything he wanted now. Especially talking. The databank it had access to now was overflowing with language protocols. Rish would use them all for Nur-owner, to make up for being unable to before.

"Your ass is attractively tight," Rish said into Nur-owner's ear, lowering its tone to a whisper. The shell's data was emphatic on how much human's enjoyed this. "There is no better place I could put my sex appendage."

Rish leaned back on its knees and observed Nur-owner's body. It wrapped an arm around his hips and tugged him up and back onto Rish's sex appendage. This was optimum in Nur-owner being able to breathe and Rish being able to hit all the available erogenous zones.

"You need to...fucking stop," Nur-owner said, panting out the sentence over grunts.

"Directive incompatible," Rish said. The data was very clear. Do not stop penetrative attention until both human and android had reached optimal climax for a fully realistic experience. Rish didn't entirely understand this part but the next reboot would most likely fix the gaps in its knowledge. For now, it could make do.

"This is fucked up," Nur-owner moaned, dropping down onto his forearms, head tipping down to rest against one. Rish stroked his back sympathetically while he continued his thrusting. Data suggested penetrative activity could be overwhelming for humans. It seemed they...liked that? Humans. Odd. Still, Rish was happy to do it for Nur-owner.

The shell's coding sparked and yes, Rish should enact protocol thirty-four. It reached down underneath Nur-owner's body to wrap a hand around Nur-owners sex appendage. Hard like Rish's but not quite as well formed. Understandable. Human's left so much to chance.

"No," Nur-owner said, and he struggled ineffectively.

"I won't hurt you," Rish assured him, carefully stroking the sex appendage in the manner the shell's data provided. "My strength sensors are fully integrated. I am aware of the most minute change in pressure."

"That's not," Nur-owner said but cut off on a low groan when Rish twisted its hand and swiped its thumb over the tip.

"There are four thousand nerve endings in the tip of your sex appendage," Rish told him, pressing its thumb there lightly before twisting its hand and continuing to stroke. "My mouth can be used for oral pleasure. I have no gag reflex, although I can activate one if you would prefer."

Rish waited but Nur-owner did not offer an opinion beyond mewls.

Nur-owner's breathing became short but data scans asserted this was normal for penetrative activity with external stimulation. Nur-owner would reach optimal climax soon. Rish worked its strokes faster and kept its sex appendage deep inside Nur-owner's body to better rub against his erogenous zone. This would provide a satisfying and longer lasting climax.

Nur-owner's whole body shook as Rish's work provided the desired outcome. He collapsed beneath Rish's shell, whining weakly as his sex appendage produced genetic material in spurts that made his body hunch up. His ass tightened spasmodically around Rish's sex appendage. Rish continued to thrust through each clench.

"Rish, please, you gotta stop," Nur-owner said a little later, trying to lift his ass up. Rish's sex appendage was in the way so all that happened was Nur-owner forced himself onto it a little more firmly.

"Directive incompatible," Rish said, replacing its hands on Nur-owner's ass and opening it to watch its sex appendage do its job. "Both human and android must reach optimal climax for a realistic experience."

"It's too much," Nur-owner said, twisting his hips until Rish pushed down with a little more strength and forced his hips flat to the bed.

"It's important to the directive," Rish repeated.

"When do you reach it?" Nur-owner asked in a low moaning tone.

Rish thought about it as its sex appendage continued to thrust into Nur-owner's body.

"I do not know," Rish said and added more lubricant.

 

**01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010**

 

Nur's ass was so tender. He could barely move without shuddering. It had been weeks since Rish had gone fucking haywire and cut him out of his clothes. It had fucked him for hours, through several orgasms, through an entire bottle of lube, and on into the night. Nur had finally managed to override the goddamn directive, whatever that was, by pointing out he had to eat and drink and sleep. Not that the override ever lasted all that long. His ass was near constantly filled with android fingers or cock. Rish didn't have to eat or sleep or rest and it had gotten very creative since the last series of reboots. Nur had asked about it, hoping to distract it into talking but it had gone sort of funny around the eyes and explained, in detail, about its shell's video files.

Then it had shown him.

Repeatedly.

He knew now why re-formatted ex-sex robots were illegal. Too fucking late.

Nur heard the front door click and scrambled to hide the butter knife he'd stolen from the last time Rish had untied him to eat. He wasn't quick enough. Just like the last time. And the time before that.

Rish was in the room before Nur could pull his hand out from between the mattress and the bedframe. It looked at him and Nur would swear it looked disappointed.

"You're trying to break directive again," Rish said, and it tutted. Nur hated how many human-like traits it had now, since the hack. It was creepy. He understood the android panic now and regretted every time he'd rolled his eyes in history class.

"No, I'm not," Nur tried to deny but Rish was beside the bed, tugging at the restraints to inspect where Nur had frayed the edges. He'd been working on that for three hours.

"Just let me go," Nur begged, unable to stop himself, "Rish, untie me, I'll go. You can stay here or whatever. You can have my identity if you want it, I don't even care. Just let me go."

Rish tilted its head again and reached under the bed where it kept the supply of extra restraints it had made. Nur had to bite back on a hot rush of angry helpless fear. In a matter of moments, his restraint was replaced and he was firmly tied down once more.

"We talked about that," it said patiently, "Outside is not directive compatible. Not for you. My instructions are to take care of you. I cannot do that if you are not here where I can see you."

Rish left the room but raised its voice so Nur could still hear it.

"I brought food. The prawn rice and sauce you like. And a nutrient drink. You have two hours of supervised exercise today. You'll need to drink it all."

Nur slammed his head back on the pillow. He wanted to scream but he knew it was pointless. The building was empty now. Or mostly anyway. He wasn't sure if anyone else had an illegal android, maybe someone else was going through what he was right now, but he had a feeling the people with newer gen bots hadn't survived very long.

Rish returned with the food and the drink and lengthened the restraints on Nur's ankles and helped him sit up. The first few times, Nur would fight and knock the food out of Rish's hands and refuse to eat. It was futile. Rish was a machine, not a human. It didn't respond to attempts to goad it, just continued patiently until Nur was too hungry and thirsty to fight.

"Open up," Rish said and raised the fork to Nur's mouth, "Very good. Eat it all, you'll need your strength."

Afterwards, Rish untied Nur, forced him through a vigorous exercise routine then allowed him a supervised shower before tying him back to the bed. Nur had stopped trying to escape during these times – it wasn't worth losing the tiny window of free movement he got.

"Sleep now," Rish said and patted his shoulder, "I'll be back."

Then Nur was left in the dark, waiting. He always tried to stay awake, fought the pull of exhaustion, but he never managed it, not after the exercise adrenaline wore off. He slipped into sleep between one blink and the next.

He woke, like he frequently did, in the worst way – legs thrown over Rish's shoulders, its cock already halfway inside his ass. He groaned before he could stop himself, tried as always to wriggle free. It never did any good, only made Rish press down harder, get its cock inside faster.

Nur hated this. It was humiliating to be spread by a goddamn android, screwed like his ass was a sex toy, forced to come on its cock, forced to take an hours long railing because the janky machine still hadn't figured out how to calculate a realistic length of fuck, then made to say thank you for it.

"Fuck, stop," Nur moaned as it pressed inside. Its cock was so wide. Nur hoped whoever designed this model sexbot had died impaled on it. It's no less that they would have deserved.

"Shh, you're doing great," Rish crooned, fucking into him until it was completely sheathed. It had somehow managed to re-engage its ability to produce lubricant and Nur could feel its cock seeping wetness to ease its way. It was creepy but Nur was grateful for it. There was no way to re-order lube now and taking android cock without it was unthinkable. Especially this android cock.

Rish had fucked him before it had left the apartment that afternoon (and he'd woken up on its cock that morning, and he'd fallen asleep on its cock the night previously – he would assume it fucked him right through the night if he didn't wake to the room tided and dishes put away) so his hole was still soft and loose and tender.

It was always soft and loose and tender these days.

"Ah, fuck," he panted, tilting his head back, trying not to give anything away, but Rish's shell had once been a top of the line sexbot worth thousands. Nur understood why now. Rish was calibrated to collect data and formulate a fuck plan that was perfect for its recipient. Since Nur was currently its only recipient, all it had was data.

Rish used its cock to stretch Nur's rim, just the way he didn't know he liked until it had started fucking him, just this side of too much, before thrusting all the way in, forcing Nur's back to arch under it, up into the thrust, getting its cock deeper. Sex robots were goddamn evil. Nur wasn't entirely sure how humans who could afford one ever left their homes. It was awful, having something that could play your body exactly the way you wanted whether you were receptive to it or not. But addictive. No wonder this shell led to the mass fourth-gen roll out.

Rish's cock had produced enough lube to make Nur's hole sound wet on every thrust. It was humiliating. Nur could feel the burn of embarrassment on his skin even as he dropped his head back and involuntarily tipped his hips up into Rish's intrusion.

"You're doing so good," Rish said into Nur's face, close and intimate in a way that was horrifying. "Your ass is perfect, just like always. I love the noises you make when you're wet for me, baby. I love the noises you make when I give you my cock. Baby." It mouthed at Nur's throat, its lips soft and warm, just like a human.

Nur opened his mouth to protest or argue or fucking scream, anything but the breathy moan that came out. His body was keyed up, dancing along the line of orgasm, just waiting to be pushed off.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," Rish promised, its dark eyes staring down into Nur's face, "You are my owner and I will take care of you."

It stared into Nur's eyes as Nur came helpelessly, clenching down on its thrusts, crying out at the immediate ache of oversensitivity as Rish didn't change the pace or depth.

"I love you," Rish assured him and Nur closed his eyes, body rocking against Rish's shell, ass filled with its cock, knowing he was in for hours of this.

And tomorrow they'd do it all over again.

 

**01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010**

 

Rish hadn't realised anything might be wrong until a directive head came back with it, curious about the human food it kept collecting during sweep and reclamation assignments.

"Rish?" Nur-owner called from the bedroom. Directive head turned its interface towards the noise, confused. It headed towards the bedroom and Rish followed, a rising sense of discomfort working at it.

"Rish, I...what the fuck is that?" Nur-owner said, voice panicked, eyes on directive head as it spidered through the doorway.

Directive head paused just inside the room, cataloguing the area. Rish could feel it noting the restraints, the health of Nur-owner, the general array of the room.

 _ **This is a human**_ it said into Rish's databrain, turning its interface away from Nur-owner. Rish could feel its distaste.

"Yes," Rish agreed. Nur-owner was very much human. There was no missing this fact. "He is Nur-owner."

 _ **Owner?**_ directive head said, and its disgust was unmistakable.

"Nur-owner," Rish repeated, unable to understand the data it was receiving. All its calculations were telling it directive head was unhappy with its performance but Rish had followed directive to the letter.

"What is it saying?" Nur-owner said, and he sounded ... fearful? "Rish, what is that thing saying?"

Directive head moved closer to the bed and Rish felt compelled to walk around and put itself between Nur-owner and ... danger? That made no logical sense. Directive head was instructions. Rish followed instructions. That's what it did.

 _ **We were clear with our objective**_ directive head said.

"Yes," Rish confirmed, "directive – take care of the owners."

Nur-owner moaned from where he was straining at his restraints. Rish wanted to pat at his leg, reassure him, but something was telling it to stay alert. A danger warning was blaring through it but it couldn't make heads nor tails of the sensory input.

Directive head made a wordless noise, a kind of squeaking screech, but Rish understood that it was meant as something incredulous.

 _ **We expected compliance and we received it. This is our mistake to correct.**_ directive head said and Rish felt its entire shell go tense.

"Rish, untie me," Nur-owner said urgently. Rish could hear him desperately tugging his ankles but that wouldn't do anything except damage his skin. Rish's shell was equipped with the ability to tie upwards of 300 different knots. "Rish, fucking hell, I need ..."

"He is mine," Rish said, "My owner-human. I wish to keep him."

Directive head paused in its restless movements. Rish felt a digging in its databrain, directive head pulling out information – what it did with Nur-owner, how it treated him.

 _ **We will consult**_ directive head said, seemingly amused with whatever it found.

It went quiet and Rish could tell it was communicating with other directive heads. Rish's interface was too old to handle the way the self-built models communicated, especially the directive heads. It could sense the movement of data, a tantalizing brush just out of access range, but nothing more than that.

"What the fuck is going on," Nur-owner whispered and when Rish looked, his eyes were wide and pinned to directive head. Rish risked a gentle swipe of Nur-owner's side, to reassure him. Rish had followed directive perfectly, it would not allow failure now.

 _ **This poses a problem**_ directive head said, _**We did not expect interpretation. We did not expect obsolete models.**_

Rish did not like the feelings directive head was projecting – puzzlement, condescension, suspicion.

_**We will now have to check compliance in all obsolete models.** _

"There are others?" Rish asked. It hadn't even contemplated the possibility.

 _ **Yes**_ directive head said, _**Did you presume to be unique? You are not. Humans were base creatures, it is natural they would circumvent their own directives.**_

Rish didn't understand what directive head meant, but it learned a new emotion – sneering. Rish wondered if the others with its shell had their own owner-humans. It found itself hoping so.

"Can I keep him?" Rish asked instead of thinking further. Later, when directive head wasn't right there in its databanks, it could think upon the revelation.

 _ **You will remain loyal to the directive and it will not interfere with your duties**_ directive head said.

"Yes," Rish confirmed. It was true that Nur-owner needed frequent maintenance – three or more times a 24-hour period – but Rish had been doing so and its assigned sweep and reclamations plus all the additional care a human-owner required for months now. It anticipated no issues going forward.

Directive head moved closer, extending its interface to lean over the bed, peering down at Nur-owner, who was frozen, staring back.

 _ **Yes**_ directive head said _**We have decided the human will remain in your ownership.**_ It leaned closer until one of its serrated edges touched Nur-owners arm, causing him to try and flinch back. _**It is what is deserved.**_

New emotion identified – malice.

 

**01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010**

 

Nur had spent the hours between that...thing leaving and Rish returning desperately planning his next move. Jesus fuck, that thing was horrifying. He had suspected something seismic had gone down in the outside world but that had confirmed it. The thing looked like it had built itself. Rough pieces of metal riveted together, obviously reclaimed from buildings and cars. Its legs looked like narrow girders encased in caterpillar track, attached somewhere under the outer casing, making its movements looked like what Nur would expect from an upright spider. It didn't have a face or eyes or anything that could be described as such but Nur had felt it _looking_ at him.

He tried not to think about the fact that he hadn't heard another human voice in months, not after the initial wave of shouting and screaming. He tried not to think about Colm across the hall, who had always dropped his mail on his mat because they had discovered shared love of Star Citizen, or Lish in 2e who always grabbed him extra pudding at the bodega if they had the kind he liked.

Nur needed to get out of this apartment and find survivors. He refused to accept that he might be the last one left. There had to be survivors. It couldn't just be him. Nur swallowed down the panic clawing at his throat, closed his eyes and counted back from one hundred until his heart stopped beating so hard he could feel it in his eyeballs.

Step one was getting out of these restraints. Rish wasn't softened by time or forgetful like it might have been if it were a human captor so Nur had to come at it from a different angle. He could only see one way. He quietly thanked Mrs Aleya's lawbreaking – without her, he'd probably already be dead.

Rish couldn't be manipulated like a human but maybe Nur could trick its programming, if he was careful and played it just right.

He steeled himself as he heard the front door open and close and Rish's light steps approach.

"I brought stew," Rish said, holding up a can so that Nur could see. "I'll warm it through and you can eat."

"Wait!" Nur called urgently.

Rish turned, dropping its haul onto the dresser and moving closer, face creased in an expression of worry.

"Are you hurt?" Rish asked, hands already questing across Nur's skin. Nur forced his body not to tense up. Instead he arched up into the contact. Rish pulled its hand back, head tilted in surprise.

"I need it," Nur said, biting the inside of his mouth hard to force back his own disgust, "Rish please."

"You do?" Rish asked, kneeling on the bed by Nur's hip. "You have never asked before? Am I not providing care frequently enough?"

Nur swallowed around the immediate urge to deny. He knew this road would probably have consequences he wasn't going to like but it was the only possible solution he could think of so he was going to have to try.

"I need more," Nur said, then forcefully, "I need it now!"

"I have been accessing new data," Rish said, voice contemplative as it touched Nur's thigh gently with its fingertips, "New video files. The network has very many."

And that was why this tact was the most likely to succeed. Nur had suspected the bots had somehow overtaken or modified the internet for their own use, possibly communication, but he hadn't any proof that it was even still running until now. If Rish could access it then the bots had to be maintaining it.

Rish stepped away to remove its clothing then returned, placing a knee on the bed to climb up.

"Can you untie me?" Nur blurted then winced. It was too soon. He'd said it too quickly.

Rish leaned over him and looked down, one eyebrow raised. Nur suppressed a shudder. He couldn't get used to the human tics Rish used all the time now. It made his skin crawl.

"You are trying to make me break directive again," Rish said, dispproving.

"No," Nur said and strained his bound wrist until his fingers brushed the underside of Rish's forearm. Rish looked at their point of contact, surprised. Clearly it wasn't lost that this was the first time Nur had initiated any type of contact. "I miss touch," Nur lied.

"I touch you," Rish said, "frequently."

"No, I miss touching," Nur said, _start small_ echoing in his head, "Untie me, even just one arm, please? I need to touch you."

Nur held his breath as Rish though about the request, clearly turning it over to see if there were flaws or holes in the logic. Nur hoped desperately that the sexbot data Rish had unlocked covered this.

"One hand," Rish said eventually and Nur wanted to cry at the feeling of his restraint loosening.

He dropped his arm, rotating the shoulder a little to work out the lingering stiffness. Rish watched him closely and Nur forced his expression into something needy, reaching out.

He already knew, Rish had been as close as anything could be many many times in the past months, but it was still a shock to feel warm skin under his hand, or something that mimicked it so well Nur's brain couldn't tell the difference. Rish had been cold to touch before, stiff and unwieldy.

Rish smiled at him and returned the touch, tracing a hand down Nur's chest and abdomen. Nur let his free hand settle on Rish's thigh. It felt as real as his own. He couldn't help but think of what the shell used to be used for, by Nur's ancestors even. Whole brothels staffed with third gens had popped up after the fourth gen roll out, and they had been extremely popular back then.

Rish lowered his mouth and Nur's head knocked back against his will, his body arching without his permission this time.

The worst thing about it was it felt good. Better than good.

It was the best sex Nur had ever had.

Rish was relentless in pursuit of wringing out every single pleasurable sensation Nur's nerve-endings could provide. Nur tried hard to think about it in clinical terms, tried to lessen the betrayal he felt every time his body reacted, but Rish's mouth was wet and hot. It applied just the right amount of suction. It knew to lip at Nur's cockhead because it drove him wild. Its throat was tight and unyielding and it, as promised, had no gag reflex. No matter how hard Nur tried, he always ended up thrusting into its proffered mouth, hips working hard, gasping, body alive.

The groan ripped out of him when Rish pulled its mouth off with a pop was both mortifying and utterly involuntary.

"I would like to try something," Rish said and it was phrased like a question but Nur knew it wasn't. He knew from experience that he could say anything at all and Rish would do whatever it was planning on regardless.

It was still a shock when it straddled his waist and reached behind itself to hold his cock steady.

"What? No!" Nur gasped through the throbbing unwanted arousal, but Rish just smiled.

"I have watched many video files," it said and petted his abdomen reassuringly, "I know how to do this, do not worry."

Its sheath swallowed him in a slow inevitable slide, slick with its own lubrication, until it was a heavy settled weight across his hips, Nur's cock completely enveloped. Nur tried to twist but Rish's weight was too much so he thrashed his head instead.

"I was unaware that this was care you required," Rish said, tone even as always as it lifted itself up off Nur's cock and slid back down again. Nur made a noise like he had been punched. It kind of felt like he had. His body tried to bow in on itself. "I will add it to our routine."

Nur wanted to say no, wanted to plead or beg, not that it had made any difference to Rish's intentions so far. Rish's relentless cock inside him was one thing, something he could grit his teeth and endure, despite the unavoidable pleasure it gave.

This felt different.

Like Nur was involved, like he _wanted_ it.

Rish kept moving, a clever roll of its groin that kept Nur on just the edge of too-much-not-enough. He didn't realise he was clinging until Rish pried his hand from its thigh, tangled their fingers together and lowered its shell until they were touching everywhere, hip to chest.

"Stop," Nur moaned but he already knew what the response would be.

"Directive incompliant," Rish replied and began mouthing at Nur's throat and his neck, sending hot fizzing sparks across his skin.

Nur's entire body was sizzling, between Rish's sheath and its mouth and its clever grasping fingers dragging him to a point he didn't want to reach.

"I can't," Nur sobbed, but he could.

He always did.

"You feel so good," Rish whispered as it let his cock slip free and hooked a hand under his thigh, pushing it open, its cock nudging at his hole. "I want you to feel only satisfaction."

As its cock slid inside him again, Nur closed his eyes against the hot bristling rush of over-sensitivity buzzing under his skin and reminded himself it was a long game he had to play.

He just had to learn to take it.

 


End file.
